Hidden Universe
by Musashi11
Summary: Yuffie main character in an alternate world, Wutai is at war, and Yuffie is rushed to Midgar for safty reasons. Yuffies seems to be getting pretty popular at school with her new friends Tifa and Aeris.
1. Chapter 1

1Student Profiles-

School name- Shinra High School.

Access code- 55839600384bhlmi7

Password- 97b.

Accessor- Prof. Higija

Access-...Granted-

Welcome Mr.Higija

Profile search- Sector 7.

Yuffie kisaragi-

Hair color- medium brown, just before shoulder blades.

eye color- stormy grey.

locker number-14

combination-89135

student number- 5,981

password- 19.GiLL

personality- Spunky and sweet, known as the cute one, part of the Unique.

Tifa Lockheart.

Hair color- deep brown. To thighs.

Eye color- wine brown/red

locker number- 12

combination- 7004

student number-1,472

password- 900t

personality- Sweet, Caring, tough, and known as the hottie in the unique.

Aeris gainsbrough-

Hair color- light brown to waist

Eye color- emerald green

locker number- 13

combination- 0811

student number- 3,979

password- 00Ow

personality- Is really sweet, known as the pretty one in Unique.

Elena saltry-

Hair color- short blond just past ears.

Eye color- medium blue eyes

locker number- 22

combination-991221

student number-822

password- )88Up

personality-Basically just a whiney prep

Scarlet loveworth-

Hair color- long blond hair to the hips

Eye color-icy blue eyes.

locker number-45

combination- 242519

student number- 12

password- L976g

personality- A pure skank.

Rude lonkington-

Hair color-No hair

Eye color- Black eyes

locker number-31

combination- 2117811

student number- 2238

password-fh395&

personality- Quiet.

Tseng minlong-

Hair color- long black hair

Eye color- black

locker number- 4

combination- 071519

student number- 5148

password- KJg78

personality- Seems to be a pure gentleman.

Hojo kirg-

Hair color- black hair in pony tail

Eye color-black eyes

locker number-7

combination- 7777

student number-1946

password- hO&&

personality- Sick mean vile man loves to torture.

Lucretia clearwood-

Hair color- light brown

Eye color- baby blue

locker number- 112

combination-632311

student number-4859

password-jhT7

personality- Is A tramp and very snotty

Zack mybrid-

Hair color-long black spikey

Eye color- light lavender eyes.

locker number- 40

combination-7131422

student number-5893

password-iuG987

personality- Sweet and fun loving

Cloud Strife-

Hair color- spikey blond hair.

Eye color- lightish blue eyes

locker number-77

combination-158110

student number- 395

password-&(T98

personality- shy yet strong quiet but loves the games.

Reno Takamiya-

Hair color- firey long red.

Eye color- cyan eyes

locker number-19

combination-6161920

student number-5343

password-$GGDk

personality- flirty and charming yet NOT a womanizer

Lilly Vinya-

Hair color- long silky blond

Eye color- pink

locker number- 18

combination- 5151819

student number-4755

password- U&rj

personality- sweet and innocent, caring and happy, known as sexy in Unique.

Vincent Valentine-

Hair color- long black

Eye color- red glowing

locker number- 49

combination-180517

student number-187

password-&FU&7

personality- Quiet and somewhat cold.

Sephiroth Hitoma-

Hair color- long silver

Eye color- ocean blue

locker number- 129

combination-2522210

student number-4873

password-755fG8

personality- Very icy and hates a lot of people.

Barret wallace-

Hair color- black

Eye color- black

locker number-156

combination-9082

student number-3859

password-Hi6df

personality- acts like a pimp but is tough and also very cool.

Cid highwind-

Hair color- dirty blond

Eye color-brown

locker number-68

combination-8141923

student number-5234

password-UGY7

personality-Loves the sky and is a tough talker.

Shera Jinski-

Hair color- brown

Eye color- hazel

locker number-1

combination-1088

student number-3298

password-&R6g

personality-very shy and sensitive.

Reeve Fujitsko-

Hair color- black

Eye color- grey

locker number-43

combination-9887

student number-2094

password-Gd45t

personality- shy and a true buisnessman

Red Kincolnik-

Hair color- brown, dark.

Eye color-yellow

locker number-None

combination-None

student number-12

password-r567y9

personality- loves his tributal culture

Jenova Chaos-

Hair color- greyish blond

Eye color- fusion purple eyes

locker number-121

combination- 99022

student number-3198

password-Dea874

personality- usually absent, loves blood.

Rufuse shinra-

Hair color- short orangish.

Eye color- crystal

locker number- 86

combination- 5121922

student number-3755

password-yu6gf8

personality- loves money and power

Tina Grain-

Hair color- long red

Eye color-hazel

locker number-104

combination-191213

student number-294

password-76h7x76

personality-Is the slut of the preps

Kally Kings-

Hair color- short blond to shoulders.

Eye color- black

locker number-103

combination-081112

student number-209

password-&&GI(&

personality-really sarcastic and mean, loves one night stands.

Kanni Hoturabi-

Hair color-long black

Eye color- chocolate brown

locker number-102

combination-2571011

student number-274

password-Huu65

personality- is the ditzy cheerleader of the preps

Session expired, terminational lock down, shutting of in 5

4

3

2

1

--

--

End.--------------------------

00000000000000005831985

4598543-58fnxks

4v84095600000

System configuration.

0000000058397

hi59483f

du49843o32000000539385

Bypass Codes-

49300

4389rh

h39t08wkj0000

Access Granted, please proceed.

**HAPPY THOUGHTS**

"Yuffie, you will like the city, It will fit your type of...personality." Godo said as he dragged Yuffie's bags, and Yuffie Down to the carriage. Yuffie screamed,' I Like it in Wutai with my friends and my school!" Yuffie said mortified as her father threw in their luggage and then picked her off the ground and set her inside gently," We have no choice Yuffie, you are in danger, Wutai may break into a war...now please, go."

Godo slammed the door securely and smiled and waved goodbye to her, she saw his mouth as it formed the words 'I love you' but Yuffie looked down with her tear stained cheeks slightly pink, but she was happy for that at least. She Got her brush out and tried to tame her morning hair, her hair was just to her shoulder blades now. It would be a good three days before the reached Midgar, she sighed and laied back down to sleep, she was still tired from her long struggle to try and stay home, she would be staying with the family known as the gainsbrougths. Yuffie sighed, their was one girl about her age, just one year older, she was 16.

Yuffie was only 15, but she was in the 9th grade, she was promoted for her Ninjitsu training, so she was getting a little smarter then the usual person. Soon Yuffie was fully asleep and her thoughts cut short and her dreams filled with uneasy nightmares. She awoke sometime around night, she asked the driver, chevok, if they where close, but she was informed that if would be another day. Poor chevok must not have slept to get them this far. Yuffie began to write in her dairy about the whole situation.

Yuffie didn't like this, she didn't like it at all, she wanted to stay in Wutai, with her father and her old school and friends and crush. Starting all over just seemed like so much work, she'd have to get used to it, make friends and maybe have to find a whole new love? Well, maybe the crush she gets at this school would notice her a little more.

She wrote all about the ride and about how her motion sickness was starting to flare up and she had her materia, not to good, just a thunder, ice and cure. They where new and they where gifts from her father so her training would go a bit more smoothly, he was right, a good thunder always helped clear everything up. Yuffie also had her two secret materia no one ever knew about, one from her father the other from her mother, she never used them, she wasn't allowed so they where still weak. Those materia still meant the world to her thogh, they where the only one of their kind...

Finally they arrived at Kalm, a sweet quiet town, Chevok got out to get some food, the food would take some getting used to as well, she was sure they didn't serve the same things as Wutai.

Yuffie Watched as Chevok got back in the carriage and handed her a small bag which she opened to find some sort of weird meal," Hey..What is it?" Yuffie tried to ask polietly."It's a small cheese broccoli soup with a Chicken side." Chevok smiled at her, Yuffie smiled back, she had no clue what that meant really. All she ate was sushi, rice and her usual misao soup. The food turned out to be not half bad, she enjoyed the soup most of all and ate the chicken but found it really didn't have enough flavor, Chevok had laughed at this.

It only took about two hours to get to midgar, they rode through the entrance to the top plate and strolled through the city, finally they came to flohaven street, they turned and found the house where yuffie would be staying, ti was all pink with yellow flowers everywhere, it was very unnerving as they knocked and smelled the sweet aroma of flowers, a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and emerald eyes came to the door and smiled at Yuffie.

"You must be Yuffie!" The girl said as she reached out and grabbed Yuffie into a tight hug, Yuffie gasped for breath but hugged back." My name is Aeris, I'm so happy you made it alright!" Aeris hugged her again and Yuffie giggled, she never met someone so happy before in her life, she..really liked it."Yuffie, please be safe.." Chevok said as she was off into the midgar city in the carriage. Aeris pulled Yuffie inside and displayed the new friend to her mother, who hugged her as well,' Hello dear! So happy to have you! My name is Elmayra." Yuffie nodded and stated her full name, as she always was taught to do in front of her elders.

Aeris giggled and rolled her eyes, she grabbed Yuffies Had and dragged her up the stairs and into her room, it was fairly small, but Yuffie found it comfy," You'll be staying in here with me and my mom sleeps in the other room next to us." Aeris Smiled, She was wearing a long Pink dress to her ankles and a long red jacket that reached her hips and covered her arms all the way to her hands. There where two beds, both of which where pink and a lot of different colored flowers where designed on it, Yuffie was so tired of the car ride she flopped right down.

Aeris giggled and smiled at her," it's Sunday, so tomorrow you have to start school." Aeris spied the nervous look on her face and walked over and laid on her bed with her and petted her hair," It's alright...I won't let anyone get to you." She giggled and Yuffie giggled with her."Well we should get some sleep them, I have to show you around, I have your schedule and made sure we had all the same classes, ok?" Aeris smiled and Yuffie hugged her," Thank you so much, night Aeris.." Yuffie said closing her eyes, Aeris pulled the blanket over her and went to her bed and laid down and went to sleep as well, it was going to be a long hard day tomorrow.

Yuffie slept peacefully, yet had uneasy embarrassing dreams about humiliating herself in the middle of her new school, Yuffie was a little scarred of what the other kids would think of her. The night ended at five in the morning when an alarm clock shrieked through the mist making Yuffie wake up with a start, Aeris was already awake and stretching." A-Ae-Aeris! What the hell was that?" Aeris giggled and rolled her eyes smiling," That dumb Bloke next door Reno, he sets his alarm clock so loud the neighborhood wakes up, and watch your launguage!" Aeris smiled and Yuffie smirked," Damn damn damn, double damn shi-"--"YUFFIE KISARAGI!" Aeris said sternly but then giggled, Yuffie grinned.," So why does dumb head set it so loud?" Yuffie asked pulling off her cloths and looking in her bags," He does it to wake up the neighborhood," Aeris said laughing.

Yuffie stuck her head out the window and saw a boy with long fiery red hair shirtless fumbling with an alarm clock," Hey block head! Maybe you should develop brain cells!" Yuffie said leaning against the window, only in her bra and panties, the boy known as Reno raised an eyebrow," Who the hell are you?" He said but Yuffie didn't reply she closed the window, she had heard him though, Aeris was in pure laughter heaven.

" Oh my god Yuffie!" She chuckled," You didn't just do that." Yuffie smiled," You bet your sweet ass I did he was annoying, kinda cute though." Yuffie laughed and Aeris shook her head," There are tons of hotties at our school of shinra!" Aeris laughed and they got dressed and ready, Aeris had on a Pink belly shirt and shorty short white jean shorts. She Had her hair up in a pony tail and she slipped on her sandals and was ready.

Yuffie had on a lime green ruffle long sleeve shirt and Black slinky Pants and had her hair down, she wore her black sneakers, they where both ready to go, so they grabbed their backpacks after coming their hair and brushing their teeth and they where out on their way. Along the way they saw some people Aeris pointed out, like the Blockhead Reno and the Hottie Cloud and the Skanky Scarlet, Reno was walking Behind them, probably bored with nothing better to do Yuffie thought to just ignore him, Aeris didn't seem to notice until the redhead poked her in the back.

"Hey Aeri... Where's Lilly today?" He asked Looking around Aeris Looked behind her and smiled,' I have no clue Rennie, oh hey this is my friend Yuffie!" Aeris said gesturing to Yuffie who smirked and Reno Looked Bemused," Yea...We met." Aeris chuckled and they continued on ahead," So What do you want with Lilly anyway.?" Aeris asked casually." The usual sweet cheeks, Play a prank and laugh, nothing to serious, slap her ass, throw something alive at her..whatever.." Reno said as if it was the most obviously normal thing in the world," Oooh yes, how charming..." Yuffie said rolling her eyes and Aeris Laughed.

Soon they where at a huge Building that was labeled ShinRa.Inc., They entered it was huge, they went to a small glassed in area and walked across a field until they reached a building inside the building which read ShinRa High." So the school is inside another building?" Yuffie asked and Aeris and Reno nodded together, they entered and it was six o'clock. "Well see ya latter Suckers, I'm off." Reno said and Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him, hoping she got him angry or something at least, she didn't like that guys cocky attitude.

"Our first period class is language, it's pretty easy, so come with me!" Aeris smiled and they walked off into the huge school, first to the front office to get Yuffie's things, then into the language classroom, only three students where their, but they where the 'Nerds' so they both sat down and waited for the bell to ring. Yuffie was scarred the whole time through, but Reno came in with some blond haired girl right nest to him, her hair reached all the way to her waist and she had pink eyes and very pale skin." Hey! I found Lilly!" Reno grinned proudly at Aeris who shook her head laughing. Lilly came over to aeris and hugged her and sat on the other side of her while Reno sat Behind Lilly.

Yuffie had the feeling this school was defiantly going to be something really new.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Universe

Soon the bell rang and everyone was filing into the cold grey tiled classroom, Yuffie was presented to the classroom from her seat and she smiled shyly as some people looked her over.

"Class, settle down, Miss.Kisaragi, My name is Professor Higija, I am very please to have you join our class." He nodded to the girl and went on to explain the Poems they would be working on, Right then about seven notes flew over in Yuffies direction, toward her, her Ninja training flaring up made her lash out and grab the notes. She heard a small chuckled as she had leaned all the way over to grab the last one, she opened the first one.

Heyz!

My name is Tifa, I'm like best friends with Aeris but anyway! I hope you have fun here at ShinRa High! We can hang out some time okay? I'll help you out me and Aeri have like almost every class together, oh and Aeri is her pet name, mine is Teef. I hope you have fun here and steer clear of the gangs, they can get bad sometimes.

Tifa Lockheart.

Yuffie smiled at the note and looked over to see a girl with dark brown hair and red wine colored eyes waving at her, Yuffie pointed at the note and she nodded and Yuffie waved back shyly. She opened the next one.

Yo

Hey...I have a question..wassa Poem?

-Reno

Yuffie rolled her eyes and spied a quick glance at Reno who was deeply involved with his pinky. She went to open the next one.

HIYA!

Hi my name is Lilly! I was the one by Reno, I guess you met him, well I hope you have fun here and just chill for the day, the teachers won't expect you to do anything, well please be careful around some of the gangs, especially T.U.R.K they get pretty nasty sometimes, but some of them are okay, I know I just recently got Reno to breakaway from them...Well please be careful

3 Lilly

Yuffie smiled and glanced at the beautiful blond now taking notes as Reno leaned over and poked her in the small of the back, she acted as if nothing had happened, Yuffie suppressed a giggle. Well three down, four to go.

Greetings.

Hello fellow Human, my name is red from the cosmic tribe, Please to meet you, I would like you to know that if you need any help you can always contact me, I sit right behind you.

Red

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, this one seemed weird, she turned around and saw a boy slightly shorter then her, which was surprising, he looked young to, he was dressed all in red tribal gown and had long dirt brown hair to his waist and nodded at her and Yuffie smiled and winked. He was cute, in a adorable way, but she didn't fancy guys who greeted her as fellow human. She read the next one.

...Hello Yuffie, please to have a new student in the class, I can tell by your features that you are of Wutain Culture, my mother was wutain, well I sit in the right back corner all the way to the wall. Stay Clear of T.U.R.K.

-- Vincent Valentine

Yuffie blushed at the signature rose, did everyone have their own little thing around here? Oh well, She looked over to the right corner and saw someone half in darkness, he had long black hair down and wore all black, he seemed to have red eyes. Well only 2 more where left. Yuffie felt a little popular already seven notes within the first minute of school, well maybe their where all just friendly.

Heyy Hon.

Well your not that bad looking, why not join the T.U.R.K Girls? We have a lot of perks, about being a T.U.R.K Ahah hah, what do you say? Wanna be popular beyond your wildest dreams? Have all the men you could ever want? Hand with the IN crowd? Just say the word and I'll talk to my boss, I could get you in well hope you think about it!

-Scarlet.

Yuffie frowned, this was one weird school, she placed all the notes away, only one left, she opened it and she read.

Hmmm..

How would you feel to being a human sacrifice? I need more of those and you seem to be perfect for the job, come by my house and I'll put you out of any misery your going through hahaha I live on Uteria Street, Last house on the Left, Hope you consider the offer.

-–Sephiroth

Note to self, Stay Away from Uteria Street and Mr.Physco Killer. Thier..what a Normal first day, Yuffie thought rolling her eyes, then another note flew at her with great spead and she caught it just before it almost hit her square between the eyes. She read it.

Nice Catch.

-–Sephiroth

Yuffie freaked and shoved the notes all into her backpack and looked over to a tall lean figure with glowing eyes and long silver hair looking at her Yuffie simply mouthed the words,'Fuck you' and watched on to the teacher, she didn't even want to see if he replied to her action or not. Soon the bell rang and Aeris grabbed Yuffies arm and they got in a line their was commotion in the line and then a loud yell," Alright! You all know the procedure, a lot of male grumbles and whines could be heard, Yuffie wondered what was going on, The voice had belonged to Reno, as The line Shortened she saw what the commotion was about.

Apparently to exit this room, you have to give Reno a hug, even the Men. Soon it was Yuffie's Turn, she tried to side step him but he raised a Finger," Nuh-uh..Everyone has to give Rennie Cuddle bear a hug before leaving!" Yuffie slowly opened her arms when Reno lurched forward and hugged her enthusiastically. Yuffie Squeaked," LEMMEGO LEMMGO!" Reno put her down, she was the last in line so she ran to aeris clutching to her like her life depended on it, Yuffie was sure it did. Aeris giggled and they where off to their next class, Math.

They entered and Yuffie noticed Lilly and Tifa had this class, as did Reno and Mr. Maniac. Yuffie sat next to Aeri and Teef as the lesson began, she had her head down as everyone too notes, she hated being new, yet she realized this was all the things she always knew. Tifa was petting her back as she wrote, Yuffie looked up and smiled at the new friend, then she felt a painful jab in her back and she ignored it. Reno got up and sharpened his pencil, went back to his seat and then Yuffie felt an even more painful jab in her back and she whirled around to see a giggling Reno, She rolled her eyes. This guy was really weird, she felt eyes on her and she turned, Crazy pants was staring at her, she raised an eyebrow, got no reaction she growled and ignored him.

Soon the bell rang and Her Teef and Aeri where off to Science, Yuffie sat in between them and kept her head down, the teacher questioned her about her presence and she stated that she was a new student from Wutai, unfortunate for her Reno had this class, as well as a sharpened pencil her back had learned she steered clear of that little detail and tried to concentrate. On nothing whatsoever.

Once the bell rang again it was lunch time and Aeri and Teef dragged her to the lunch court, they grabbed trays and then left to an outside football field,"You can eat on the bleachers?" Yuffie asked and Teef nodded,' Yeah ShinRa is a high tech company, they don't care where we eat as long as where fairly good." Teef giggled and they reached the top and sat down eating.

It was very pleasant, she spied the one man from the corner was right over in the corner of the bleachers talking to Red, she smiled got up and ran over," Well hey there? This some kind of secret mission?" Yuffie smiled and Red Shook his head," No, This is always what we do." Vincent remained silent," Well hey! I Have an Idea!' Yuffie said, Red looked intriged, Vincent looked up,"Come eat with us!" Yuffie smiled and Red and Vincent Exchanged looks and then got up and followed her acouple feet to where Aeri and Teef watched confused and Yuffie smiled brightly," We have company!" Aeri giggled and Teef looked proudly at Yuffie.

Lilly and Reno came up and Lilly smiled Reno and hugged him, as did Tifa Aeris Yuffie and a forced Vincent and Red, which was very funny, then he dashed off to be with a couple of strong looking jock kids. Lilly joined us in eating, not much talk was going on, except between the two boys, but they seemed much more happy with some more people then huddled in the corner.

Soon they where all talking about Music and School and their Houses at home, Yuffie was having fun reminiscing about Wutai, which Vincent could relate, he had visited a couple times, his mother had been of Wutain culture, but they learned both his parents died in a lab experiment. Yuffie was saddened to hear this and she reached over and put her hand on Vincents shoulder and Aeri almost crying hugged him. Vincent looked tense, probably not used to attention. Yuffie smiled at him and they continued their talks.

Soon a loud ear splitting bell rang and they all got up and ran into the ShinRa high main building again, next class social studies. This class was very boring, but Yuffie was more bored then it was boring so she began to take notes, she noticed that tifa, lilly and reno didn't have this class, but Aeris did of course. So Yuffie took notes when she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and it took every inch of her being not to scream, she felt someone breath into her ear," Have you thought of my offer." she didn't see who it was, but the black glove and draping silver hair kinda gave it away. Just when she was about to speak Sephiroth was pushed forward by someone he turned around glaring to see who it was, but saw no one who looked suspiscoius, or that had moved for that matter.

Seething, he returned to his seat and Yuffie looked behind her, to See Red and Vincent Both wink at her and she smiled Gratefully, Aeri had looked really scarred when sephiroth came around, Yuffie couldn't help but wonder what was the deal with that lunatic.

The bell rang and Aeri and Yuffie arm and arm went to the gym room, the last class of the day, Red and Vincent ran up to meet them, Red was smiling brightly, and Vincent had a small smile on his lips. Yuffie thought she was short, but this guy seemed to only be about 5'0, and he was. He was so young looking as well, she wondered if he was from a foreign race of people as she was, but hers was usually tall women, yuffie only being 5'5 always thought herself to be short, but not with this guy.

She liked Red though, he was funny and had culture. She really liked Vincent, not only was he kinda cute, but she felt a little more comfortable around him, like safe comfortable, she was happy about that. Already she had plenty of friends she could trust, they made their way into the gym, it was very large, and their was music playing. " you can do what you want in gym class" Red informed smiling," I think for the first day I'll just sit around and watch." Yuffie blushed, they sat against the wall and talked some more, Reno, Lilly, and Tifa joined them.

They talked more about their homes, a lot came from yuffie explaining the culture of wutai, with some help from vincent, soon a jock came up, he had spiky blond hair and awkward blue eyes and he smiled," Hey Teef! Aeri!" he said shyly scratching his head," Just telling you the guys are planning another dance, hope you guys decide to come!" With th at he ran back on court just to get tackled by a laughing guy with long black spiked hair.

Soon a very loud banging bell was heard and school was over, Yuffie and Aeri got up and said goodbye to everyone and Reno decided to join them home, he lived right across from them anyway. Yuffie was very happy about how the day went.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Hidden universe

HAPPY THOUGHTS.

Yuffie and Aeris Finally reached home and sat down, Yuffie really liked that school a lot, but her thoughts of how much she liked the new school was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey! Yeah honey he told me."

"..."

" Ahahaha! Yes I'm fine dear!"

" Well of course! Alright I'll see you then, Wensday is it? Alright?"

" love you to! Bye!"

" WHO WAS THAT!" Yuffie yelled jumping on her, she was excited. Very excited, her friend Aeris had a boyfriend it did so seem," Heh heh, calm down Yuffie, that was my boyfriend Zack, he was telling me about the crash party their having on Wensday. " oooh, a party? Really? That's so awesome and who's Zack?" Yuffie said teasingly, Aeris blushed," Zack is my boyfriend for two years." Yuffie jumped up and giggled," Aw that's adorable Aeris!" Yuffie said happily and Aeris smiled.

" Well, I'm playing match-maker with you so I'd better watch it!" Yuffie froze and looked at Aeris," Match-maker? But who would I be good with?" Aeris thoguth for a moment," Well, I Know Reno has the hots for Lilly..." Yuffie giggled at this, Aeris continued," I know Teef and Cloud are like, meant to be..." Yuffie thought back to when the shy blond boy had came up, she laughed. Aeris clapped her hands together," I GOT IT" she said happily.

"Who?" Yuffie asked, Aeris smirked, a look that Yuffie had never expected to find it's way to the sweet Aeris, she turned around," That's for me to know and you to sit back helpless!" she giggled and Yuffie pouted, she wanted to know.

Aeris ran over and ruffled her hair," Don't worry! You'll see who it is tomorrow!" Yuffie smiled, she did kinda like surprises, but then Aeris mom called them down for dinner, it was steak with rice and corn, Yuffie smiled, it looked good. She could really get used to this food quick, her and Aeris ran back up in the room and began to talk about the school again.

" Alright! Just like all other schools you have groups, you have people like you, me and Teef and Lilly, who don't go in any group, then you have the leaders of the preps, who are Tina, Kally, and Kanni!" Aeris rolled her eyes and shuddered at the names," Then you have Red, who's a loner, but he hangs out with Vincent a lot, Vincent is considered a Goth, but he never hangs with them, just with Red." Aeris stopped," The leaders of the Goths Are Sephiroth and Jenova..Jenova is Sephiroths older sister, he's also very fond of her so be very careful of them, Thats why I get scarred when he was around you."

Yuffie nodded and Aeris Continued," Then you have your jocks, who are Zack, Cloud, Reno, Barret, Cid, and Rufus." Yuffie nodded as she scarfed down her food, she was hungry and had no clue why." Then you Have the T.U.R.K Gang, their leading members are Tseng, Hojo, Reeve, Scarlet, Lucretia, Rude, The Elena At last, that's the order that they are in from most powerful to lest, they control a lot of Turf and fight a lot with Barrets Gang, AVALANCHE." Aeris said closing her eyes and looking down for a moment in thought then looked up smiling," you have any questions?"She asked sweetly and I shook my head, seemed pretty clear to me.

" Thanks Aeri!" Yuffie said hugging her," That clears a lot up, so what do you do at that school? Just learn?" Yuffie asked and Aeris nodded," Yeah, No Foreign languages or cheerleading, just pure Learn, and More learn." Aeris smiled," But that makes it all the more shorter, and easier."

Yuffie nodded in agreement," I never liked any sort of activity like that before anyways." Yuffie said, she looked at the clock, it was already ten at night," Wow, we should get to bed!" Aeris said and Yuffie nodded, so off the lights went and they where off sleeping, Yuffie had dreams of a certain man, she couldn't see his face, or anything really just his cloths.

Yuffie wanted to meet this man, this strange man that was in her dreams and fantasies. She dreamed of him holding her and kissing her and telling her everything was fine and wiping away her tears and everything that's was wrong was right when he was there beside her holding her hand.

Slowly the sun was making it's approach on Yuffie's bed, but before it's slow creep could reach her face a shrill shrieking alarm clock was heard, along with," GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yuffie pulled the sheets off her and sighed, Reno was up.

Yuffie got undressed as did Aeris and Yuffie pulled out her black button up short sleeve shirt and thought it would do, she found her ruffly black mini skirt and shrugged," What the hell...I'll wear it." She got Dressed and then put on her usual black sneakers. Aeris was dressed in a light blue thin strapped dress and her cerulean colored sandals.

" wow! You look so pretty Aeris!" Yuffie said running over to her and hugging her, the dress was silk. Aeris giggled and hugged back," well thank you Yuffie! You looks so cute! I didn't know you liked skirts." Aeris said smiling Yuffie grinned," I don't..." They both laughed and brushed their hair and teeth and grabbed their things and went outside, seeing Reno roughly open the door and let a rather vicious looking pit bull out and Reno yelled at the dog," HEY! BITCH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Reno rolled his eyes before just leaving.

" Wow..What colorful words you use Reno." Yuffie said unamused, she had to admit, Reno was funny and cool. Reno just smirked and stated simply," I know."

Aeris giggled and they slowly made their way to the ShinRa Building after awhile they where their and headed towards the high school went a tall handsome figure, with long spiked black hair came and snaked his hand around Aeris waist and she blushed," Hi Zack.." She said Smiling, he replied smoothly with a ," Hey babe."

Yuffie giggled, they where a cute couple, Zack turned his head around a bit to look at Reno," Yo, who you taking to the party?"He asked smiling, Reno blushed," Well...I was thinking about asking Lilly..." Reno said quietly and Zack laughed," Well go get her Tiger.." He chuckled and Reno Blushed More making everyone laugh.

" and How about you little missy?" Zack said to Yuffie who blushed deep crimson," Um I'm new so I don't know anyone." She said Looking down a little, she was to shy with these things, Zack looked thoughtful for a moment then whispered something in Aeris ear and she Nodded," You leave that little problem to us!" Zack said smiling and Yuffie looked up and smiled at him.

The bell rang and Zack ran off with a quick kiss to Aeris cheek and Reno and Yuffie ran with the all the way to their first period class which was language. Yuffie sighed as she saw looney bin staring at her as she entered they took their seats as the teacher strode over to Yuffie and handed her a text book which she took and nodded.

The teacher was writing notes on the board and Yuffie was copying them down very bored, she was used to just copying notes all day then having to study them for a huge test, it was just what her old school would always do, sometimes it really annoyed her, then a note flew over to Yuffie and she caught it without even looking up. Yuffie opened it and sighed. Guess who? This guy really had issues, she mumbled as she read it over in her mind, this guy was really a nut case, maybe worse then a nutcase, she wondered if she should tell anyone, well it couldn't be so horrible could it?

Guess who.

Well well, seems your little friends have saved you for awhile, but I will get my hands on you, I will, either it be for my sacrifices..or to feed my growing carnal hunger that's been rising in me lately...You will be mine, and I'm going to make you come to me willingly! I have to admit, I've never felt so...intrigued by a woman before in my life. I don't know what the answer for it could be but I know what I want and I will have you Yuffie Kisaragi...

-– Sephiroth

What. A. Maniac. Yuffie thought to herself as she scribbled a reply and threw the note back at him, she didn't realize it but eyes where watching her as she threw the note to the silver haired weirdo. He caught it and read the reply.

Dear Mr. Weird pants.

It's probably called puberty so get over it and I'm not gonna let you fucking kill me! I like my life thank you very much, and I don't care how much lust you might have I'm not gonna do a damn thing for you so just leave me alone, I don't like people who want to sacrifice me to whatever sick weird god you might believe in so leave me out of your life unless you grow up and become a little less freaky!

Yuffie

Yuffie continued on with her notes when another note flew to her and landed on her desk, she picked it up and read it.

Say, I didn't know you liked Sephiroth...You should have told me I wouldn't have kicked him yesterday.

--Vincent Valentine

Yuffie almost screamed as she hastily scribbled a reply and threw it back to Vincent who caught it. He read it silently.

Dear Vincent.

Don't get the wrong Idea, I hate that sick freak I just wrote him back to tell him to bug off me okay? Theirs nothing going on between me and freakhead. And thank you so much for getting him away from me, I don't like him at all. So please don't think we are together or anything, I'd much rather date a hyper active squirrel then fruitbasket.

Yuffie

Vincent smiled silently as he read it and he looked over at her but Yuffie was scribbling notes as fast as she could on her paper, Vincent got back to his work as well. Soon the bell rang and Math was up.

Nothing really happened in this class, just taking notes, their must be a test coming up soon Yuffie observed. The teacher called her up to the front desk and handed her a workbook and Yuffie bowed and walked back to her seat and she looked inside it for a moment, it looked easy enough, she continued the notes until the bell rang and they where off to Science.

Yuffie took notes and received a notebook from this class as well, it was so beyond quiet that it was kinda scary at just how silent this school was, but her school was obedient as well so yuffie was used to no noise at all. Soon the bell rang and her Aeri and Teef where Off to the Lunch room, Red and Vincent Met up with them and then Lilly.They all walked up tp the highest part of the bleachers to eat and talk.

Yuffie looked down to see a pretty redhead stare at her with a glare, Yuffie glared back and wondered who she was, she poked Aeri," Say, who's that girl." Yuffie said pointing to the redhead as she flipped her hair and Aeris shuddered in Disgust," Ignore her, that's Tina, leader of the Preps, along with her friends Kally and Kanni." Yuffie nodded and finished her meal, she sat back but found her head make contact with something bonny, she turned around to find the leg of vincent and she giggled.

"Hey Vince...I found your leg..Ya loose it?" she smiled as she wrapped an arm around the leg and looked up at a blushing Vincent," No I don't believe I have misplaced my leg Yuffie." He said rather confused and Yuffie laughed," It's called sarcasm Vinny!" she said letting his leg free off the loose hold and she leaned forward to talk to Teef. Vincent smiled shyly after a minute and he continued his conversation with Red.

Soon the bell rang and they all ran to their next class, Yuffie and Aeri entered the social studies room together, with red and vincent at their heels, they laughed the whole way there, They took their seats, and just as yesterday Sephiroth wondered over to yuffie's desk and placed a seductive hand on her inner thigh leaning on her and whispering in her ear," I think I've found more meaningful purpose for you other then death my dear.." he said in a low husky voice as he licked from her neck to her ear where he nibbled.

Yuffie whimpered and tried to get him off but he was strong, Then Sephiroth felt himself be pushed again, yet so hard he fell over, he fumed and turned to see who had done it, Vincent was up and smirking and Sephiroth got up and close to his face," what's your problem Vamp boy?" Sephiroth whispered dangerously.

Vincent got closer to his face in a threatening matter," My problem is the filthy swine that keeps trying to violate my friend!" he hissed at him as Sephiroth balled his hands into fist and went to punch him when something little collided with sephiroth around his stomach area, Red had tackled him. The teacher was over their in seconds to pry them apart.

The three boys sat down in their seats and th note taking began once again and Yuffie sighed, she was getting people into trouble now, this Sephiroth guy really had to stop it or else she was going to get pissed. The bell rang shortly and they made their way to the gym room, vincent unusually close to Yuffie, Aeris noted this with a smile.

They finally reached the gym room and sat on the bleachers, Lilly and Reno came up, as did Cloud and Zack, Zack sitting besides Aeris and Cloud Behind Tifa. Lilly and Reno to the side of the group," So Yuffie, have you taken care of that problem." Zack asked and yuffie shook her head No, Zack smiled and rolled his eyes he called out," Men! Group meeting!" Zack got up and dragged the men around them off the bleachers and onto the court for a quick chat, then he called Yuffie over.

"Yuffie Vincent would like to ask you something." Zack said almost teasingly, some of the guys sniggered, vincent was pushed closer to Yuffie as she looked at him confused," Yuffie would you like to go to the party with me?" he asked calmly, this surprised some of the men, Yuffie looked down and blushed," Okay" She smiled smally, but she didn't like the fact of these guys forcing Vincent to ask her out, it seemed...Wrong. But she shook it off, if only she had looked up she would have seen the content smile on his face as the large group made their way back to the girls and sat down in the original order again.

Yuffie had a feeling this party was going to be very different from the kind she used to have back home in Wutai...


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden universe

The bell rang and they scrambled from the bleachers to get home and do their homework, Yuffie was feeling at home already, her and Aeris walked alone, noticing Reno was absent from their go home adventure she shrugged not caring to much. Soon they where in Aeris house doing their work, Yuffie noted just how easy it was for her.

She had covered all this before in Wutai, yet it did make sense for the Wutains to be smarter then the city folk, it just came without saying, they had more time to discipline and the people here just want happy people. In Wutai you where happy if you where smart pretty much so it had worked out.

Yuffie had just started on her Science work when they where called down for dinner, it was something like a pasta with cheese and vegetables, it was very good, Yuffie had thought as she and Aeris went back to their room and continued their homework with their food. Yuffie finished in about an hour, Aeris was still working, so Yuffie wrote in her dairy about the party they where going to go to, that's when she realized she knew nothing about this party.

"Hey aeris, what is their party about? And what is going to happen?" Yuffie asked and Aeris just smirked almost evilly," Alright I'll give you the rundown, tomorrow where skipping school and going down to the slums, their we have this church place we like to trash up and party in." Aeris giggled, Yuffie was shocked by her friends sudden evilness but liked it," AWESOME! SO WHERE BAD GIRLS NOW!" Yuffie said throwing one fist in the hair and grinning toothily.

Aeris nodded and they began to go through their things looking for something to wear to the party, skipping school and dancing all dirty with some guy she meet not to long ago, Vincent was sexy though, and he did seem to like her a bit.

Yuffie was getting excited, she had never been to a real party, them being banned at Wutai, they wouldn't ever tolerate a huge party, Yuffie was blushing deep crimson just thinking about it. Yuffie began to look over her homework, it seemed alright, and she had finished it all, so she laid her head down and closed her eyes, fantasies of what could happen at that party raced in her mind.

Soon the fantasies stopped due to falling asleep, which was filled with the dreams of what would happen at the party down in the slums, she smiled all through her peacefully happy slumber. Until the sun made it's appearance, yet like every day they awoke due to Reno's very loud alarm clock and his loud stream of cusses that followed it. Yuffie woke up and stretched out as wide as she could and opened the window to se Reno bashing his alarm clock against the window seal yelling something to it, Yuffie was to sleepy to hear, or care. She waved once he looked up, his hair horribly messed up and his shirt was practically the complete wrongest way possible, with his arms trapped inside and the right armhole on his chest.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked at Aeris who was brushing her hair and the two smiled," So we get to go to the party today! Yay!" Yuffie said smiling she reached for what she decided to wear for this day, reaching inside her bag she grabbed her red form fitting satin belly shirt and slipped it on. Her father would murder her if he knew she were going to this party.

Actually he would kill her just for having this shirt, Yuffie giggled then reached back down and she pulled out her small red mini skirt, that was so short it just covered her ass and panties, and nothing more. In fact she'd be in trouble if she sat down, wouldn't matter how she did, the skirt would raise to the point of her most inner thigh.

That was the very awkward part of it, she had never worn anything like this before, she looked to Aeris, she was wearing an all red form fitting silk dress with long bows and sashes with her hair curled all around her body, she looked beautiful. Her dress showed every curve of her perfect body, Yuffie smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, she was showing a lot of skin, and her hair looked still to plain, she braided some parts of it, curled the front to and she looked perfect.

Aeris smiled at her, Yuffie looked beautiful as well, and while she hadn't fully grown her womanly body yet, she still showed her curvy hips and perfect legs off to the world. They where about to go down the stairs when they heard a knock on the window, it was Reno, Yuffie ran over and opened it, he was wearing a silky purple shirt with a top hat and silk purple pants with lines of dark purple, to light purple on it.

" Where are you going Reno? A game show?' Yuffie giggled and Aeris had to put a hand to her moth to sustain her own as Reno laughed sarcastically." No your dumbness, I'm here to save you guys." Reno said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world, Yuffie raised an eyebrow," From what? The stairs." Yuffie laughed again and Reno rolled his eyes," No! What are you just gonna walk right in front of your mom like that aeris." Reno asked teasingly and Aeris gasped," Oh my god your right!' She almost shrieked.

Reno smirked,"Yeah know who's right! Well, I placed my car just below us and theirs a rope so slid on down and hop in, I'll drive you to the slums, I know a personal way in." Reno smirked more and Yuffie looked at Aeris who nodded, Reno slid down and landed in his car, all lavender, it was a ShinRa model 23304, that was pretty expensive, probably Reno's dads. Yuffie slid down next and then Aeris, them both in back and Reno driving of course, they where off into the early morning mist.

Reno drove past the cities until the grass ended and they where at an old sewer pipe, Reno shut his car off and opened their door, Yuffie got out and looked confused, Aeris just smiled, she must have known what was going on because Yuffie sure as hell didn't.

'Well Yuff ' we just climb on down this here sewer and walk a couple of steps until we reach the other ladder and climb out the pipe vent." Yuffie looked completely disgusted, but didn't want to say anything, she was afraid something words then words could come out of her mouth at the moment, they climbed down into the dimly lit sewer, it smelt horrible.

Reno led the way and soon they came to another ladder and went down that on, soon Yuffie saw light and she ran for it and jumped out of the huge pipe and landed on her feet loving the...Somewhat fresh air. These slum places must have been for the real poor people. Yuffie felt horrible for them, a lot of children where there in the streets as they made their way to a broken down looking church.

They entered and tons of people where there, Yuffie saw Vincent and She ran to him, he smiled at her," Hi Yuffie, you look pretty." He said calmly, he was always so calm and stoic, but Yuffie didn't mind. A fast song was on but they decided to sit and talk for awhile, as Yuffie saw Aeris and Zack Dance, She noticed that Vincent was Wearing all black, a long sleeve silky black shirt with pants and his hair was down completely straight on his back.

Aeris and Zack

Aeris swirled as Zack spun her, he had on a white cotton button up shirt and white pants, It looked cute with his long still spiked black hair. Aeris turned and grinded her ass to zack as he smirked his hands on her waist. He twirled her again to look at him as he slowly led her off the dance floor and into a vacant pray room, they used those for sensual purposes during parties.

They room had been decorated for this matter, candles and sensual toys and appliances where inside, along with soft music, but that didn't seem to matter to Aeris and Zack right now, Zack led her to the bed and sat her down while he licked her bottom lip wanting to enter, she gasped lightly so he seized the moment to plunge his tongue into her sweet cavern.

Aeris was the exact taste he loved, slightly of cherries, he moaned into the kiss as her tongue came to play with his, he unzipped her dress from the back and went to play with her C cup left breast Aeris blushed and Moaned, they had never gone this far before, but that didn't matter to her, all she wanted was to prove to Zack she loved him more then anything.

Zack moved to work on the other one as Aeris gasped again, his hand playing with the breast he had just left. He sat up and kissed her again and laid her down, she reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he took care of his pants. Aeris couldn't stop blushing as she ran her finger down his strong muscled chest, Zack was only in his boxers, as Aeris in her White Thong.

Zack moved to her lower half and used his teeth to get the unwanted garment off of her, Aeris was blushing so much she must have became all the way read in mer mind. Zack used his tongue to pleasure he wet Entrance and Aeris grabbed the bed covers and moaned, Zack stopped when he thought she would be ready.

Zack looked into her eyes for a moment, they where lined up perfectly, now all he had to do was enter her, Zack kissed her neck and nuzzled her as she smiled, he looked back at her and she nodded lightly. Zack slowly entered her, taking her virginity and claiming her as his from that moment on.

Aeris had whimpered from the pain, Zack kissed her lightly on the lips as an apology, he was slow with her until she was responding by moving her hips, Zack was no animal, he didn't want to be rough with her, he was slow until she reached her climax, Zack was almost to his but he stopped, not wanting her to have a baby.

Zack wouldn't mind, but they still had school to get through with. Aeris stopped him,"No...I Want it." She said lightly Zack was surprised by this," One day...we might not feel the same and I want to remember this forever, I want your child zack." Zack smiled sweetly as he entered her again," Aeris..I will always love you, I wouldn't be able to live without you." He thrusted lightly until he came inside her.

He laid next to her holding her protectively to his strong chest and she fell asleep, this was the happiest night of their lives.

Yuffie Vincent

Yuffie was grinding to Vincent on the dance floor, going behind him in front of him and he had his hands on her slender waist the whole time, he laughed from time to time," Argh I'm tired lets go sit down." Yuffie said, it had been about two hours, they sat down and Yuffie leaned her head on Vincent's shoulder, he smiled.

"Vincent, you're my bestest friend." Yuffie laughed as she hugged around his lower chest, he being a little short to manage anywhere else, she was slouching down low as well. Vincent smiled at her and looked back out to the dance floor, the lights where almost blinding so he closed them thinking, he couldn't remember when he had had this much fun before in his life.

Tifa and Cloud

Tifa pulled Cloud into a room giggling, Cloud was almost drunk, almost. So he was pretty giddy at the moment." Now, Now! You naughty lady, where..where is this place that..that is this.." Cloud asked, his words slurred, Tifa smiled and laid him on the bed, Cloud grabbed a pillow and hid his face giggling like a girl, Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

She stole his pillow and threw it across the room, then began to slowly take off his cloths, Cloud was mumbling things that Tifa didn't really care that much for, she was getting wetter with the anticipation. Soon she was taking off her cloths and cloud was watching until she got to her panties he grinned," Take 'em off!" Tifa laughed, Cloud was usually shy, but he showed her the real him, when they where alone.

Tifa did as Cloud wanted , this wasn't their first time, they had made love before, Tifa was usually the dominate one for the shy cloudy, and today was no different, she moved her hips on him as he moaned, Tifa always knew how to make all his pain go away, wether it be by this or just a simple back rub, everything tifa did seemed to make him complete, but he loved being physically whole as well.

Tifa moaned as she continued to pump him into her, Cloud groaned with pleasure spreading through his body, soon they both reached their climax at the same time, as they did when they had their first time. Both cloud and tifa where panting heavily, she laid on his chest and he pulled his arms around her, soon they where both peacefully asleep.

Cloud was dreaming of Tifa, they where in a meadow, with a young looking cloud with them, they where having a picnic, Cloud smiled in his sleep at the happy dream and his arms tightened around HIS Tifa. He loved her more then anything he could really explain, she was just that important to him. He sighed a dreamy sigh, but he didn't know that Tifa was having the same exact dream he was having.

Yuffie Vincent

"Yuffie, would you like me to accompany you home?" Vincent asked the almost asleep girl, parties where harder then she thought they'd be, she smiled and nodded, but as he had just scooped her up in his arms Reno came over, obviously drunk," It's alright! I'm taking them home!" He said, he was drunk obviously, Lilly was holding him up and she was giggling," Don't worry Vincent, I'M driving!" She giggled and Vincent smiled at her, he sat Yuffie down and let he snuggle his arm.

" Now who told you that you was..driving my car?" Reno asked her looking angry and confused, but he looked cute all the same and Lilly rolled her eyes and giggled." God did now lets go find Aeris." as they moved away Vincent could hear Reno say in an astonished voice," YOU MEAN HE TALKS TO YOU? I always knew you was..like..some sorta saint but..he hasn't said a damn word to me my whole life and he tells you to do stuff, like drive my car?" Vincent laughed lightly as he heard him and he turned to look at Yuffie, she was his best friend as well.

Just then Red ran up and Sat in Vincet's lap, he looked bored, Vincent laughed heartily at the action, the only person weird enough to sit in vincent's lap was Reno and Reno was well...Reno sat in everyone's lap, and hugged them as well." I'm ready to go, this was fun!" Red said he seemed to be astonished by his own words and Vincent laughed again.

In about ten minutes Lilly and Reno came Back with Aeris, she was smiling at them, Vincent woke Yuffie up and Aeris helped her out, and the Four left as Vincent was getting Red ready to leave. Once out of the sewers Lilly drove them up to Aeris house," Hey Aeri'...Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She asked and Aeris nodded," Yeah of course," " Well you could always sleep with me Reno said grinning and Lilly Giggled," You are Drunk Mr.Reno!" Reno pouted for a moment but smiled at her as she climbed the rope into the window, he could see up her white slender dress.

Lilly closed the window after waving to Reno and laid down with Aeris on her bed, Yuffie joined them and they giggled. Soon the three girls fell asleep together. That party was one none of them would ever forget, especially Aeris...


End file.
